List of Dark Bosses in Shadows of the Forsaken
There are numerous Dark Clones in Shadows of the Forsaken, though a few of them are much more powerful than others. These boss-type enemies are much more powerful, and some are significant to the story. Regardless, each one has some sort of purpose, and those based on actual characters will grant the Avatar to invite the base character to their party. Dark Mario Dark Mario is the clone of the Mushroom Kingdom's greatest hero: Mario. He wears a black cap and shirt, as well as gray overalls and nearly-black boots. His fire is gray in color, and his skin incredibly pale. At level 12, he is fought in the depths of World 1-2. Stats *Health - 17,000 *Power - 1000 *Defense - 300 *Agility - 50 Attacks *Punch (Physical - Bashing - 50% Dark - Direct 75) - Punches the target; in Rage mode, he performs two punches then a kick with knock-up in quick succession *Fireball (Physical - Bashing - 30% Dark/70% Fire - Direct 500) - Shoots a fireball which bounces towards the target; he will charge the fireball and make it much larger, which also gives it splash damage, in Rage mode *Jump (Physical - Bashing - 50% Dark - Direct 250) - Leaps into the air, stomping on the head of his target; when he is in Rage mode, he will pause for a moment and perform a Ground Pound after the initial stomp *Cape (Physical - Slashing - 30% Dark - Cone 100) - Swings his cape in an arc, which is quite weak but also has a large amount of knockback; once Rage mode is activated, it also gains 30% Volt damage *Rage Ztar (Physical - Bashing - 70% Dark - Direct 50) - Uses a Ztar in order to turn invincible for a few seconds, during which he runs around and rams into his target(s) Dark Luigi Dark Luigi is the clone of Mario's cowardly brother, Luigi, and serves as the final boss of the Mushroom Kingdom area. He brings a number of attacks similar to those that Luigi himself can use. He battles the player at level 10, inside the mansion of Boo Woods. Stats *Health - 15,000 *Power - 900 *Defense - 400 *Agility - 55 Attacks *Karate Chop (Physical - Slashing - 50% Dark - Direct 75) - Smacks the target with the end of his hand; he will swing his arm up then down again for three quick hits while in Rage mode *Jab (Physical - Stabbing - 50% Dark - Direct 100) - Thrusts his hand into the target; becomes the Thunderhand with an added 30% Volt and becomes Mixed damage when he is in Rage mode *Luigi Cyclone (Physical - Slashing - 50% Dark - Circle 150) - Spins around quickly, dealing damage multiple times and sliding around at a slower speed; in Rage mode, he adds hammers and slides around faster, now dealing Bashing damage *Hammer Flip (Physical - Bashing - 50% Dark - Linear 250) - Leaps forward, spinning vertically with his hammer before smashing his hammer into the ground; follows up with a second, stronger flip in Rage mode *Rage Poltergust 5000 (Mixed - Bashing - 70% Dark - Circle 300) - Whips out the Poltergust 5000, sucks up the nearest character, and then launches them at another, dealing high damage to both Dark Princess Peach Dark Princess Peach, the shadowy double to the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom herself, serves as a side-quest boss within the grounds of Peach's Castle; confronting the Avatar at level 17, she is responsible for the abduction of numerous Toads around town. Stats *Health - 21,500 *Power - 1150 *Defense - 350 *Agility - 50 Attacks *Slap (Physical - Bashing - 30% Dark - Cone 50) - Quickly swings her arm in a wide arc, slapping any who are caught within; once Rage mode is active, she will slap twice in immediate succession *Dark Perry (Physical - Slashing - 50% Dark - Cone 150) - Slashes the Dark Clone of Perry in a wide arc, dealing damage to all who are struck; when in Rage mode, she will open him up, dealing damage in a wider area *Dark Bomber (Physical - Bashing - 50% Dark - Direct 100) - Twirls around and thrusts her rear end forward, slamming into her designated target; in Rage mode, a shattered heart appears and deals extra, 100% Dark, damage *Dark Blossom (Special - Direct 500) - Casts a spell on the designated target, with a 70% chance of causing Sleep *Rage Rage Vibe (Special - Self) - After a brief charge, she lights herself on fire, withm silvery flames that cover an area of approximately Circle 50 around herself. It deals steady damage over time while you stand near her Category:Lists Category:Shadows of the Forsaken Category:Bosses